Sublunary Luminaries
by Signorina-L
Summary: Those created in the light of the moon were part of something new, yet ancient. "It is not about death, my heart. It is about life, that is why your kind was created." Kagome felt ill but calm. How did one process information like that from a god?


**Before we being our tale I would just like to point out that I do not under any circumstances own any of the characters in this story and if I happen to create one then I'll claim them. **

**Summary: There was the creation of the first blessed priest and priestess and their lineage through out Japan through ages. Only the purest could defeat what the Gods themselves could not and even then more tragedy formed than greatness. **

**This is new and I'm getting sidetracked from doing another story but I can't seem to get this idea out of my head!**

As she walked into the light she never looked back at the dark world she had come to despise. She had missed the light as it graced her with a warmth she had never else experienced and it welcomed her back with open arms.

To be home is the best feeling in the world and she never should have left it for anyone but herself. Understanding that now as the months began to take their toll on her she couldn't take much more of what she had made herself deal with.

Abuse, fighting, small pleasurable moments only to relive it once again. Her home was in the clouds, in the air, in the water, in the earth itself. If only the world hadn't a need for new things, terrible tempting things.

Blue hair swung in the wind as her feet darted across the soft tresses of green grass filled with the scent of harvested rice crops. The village she had come to she could no longer care about it or most of it's inhabitants.

Halting at the top of a far west mountain she took solid breaths to calm herself down. Her silver eyes held tears in them for the people of this world. Human and demon alike co-existed in harmony everywhere she had looked upon except for that village and she had not understood why. Crystal colored tears fell from her eyes to sprawl their way down her cheeks and drip on the ground. She did not wipe them away.

Her silver eyes reflected the moon as the sun slowly dipped behind the horizon. The melody of colors surrounded her in a blanket of warmth, if only those people were graced with purity, with sanctified souls.

Her heart leapt out of her chest and into the womb of one wish.

_I call upon my sisters. Uminai-gami, the creator of woman, Marisha-Ten, the one of light, Dainichi, the one pure, and Amaterasu Omikami, of the Heavens._

_I call upon my brothers. Okuni- Nushi, of magic and medicine, and Umikii-gami, creator of man._

_With the blessings I wish to receive from Izanagi and Ianami; I plea to create a being of us, a being of pure light, in our image to help those in need, to bring peace to these lands that are sabotaged by rage and disgust. _

_May we create men, woman and child a like with the gift of magic in the earth we rest above, below and on. Be them pure and untainted and willful to help others when they are need. _

From above, and below came the hazy figures of majesty. Clouds shifted and the sky began to darken more as six figures joined the first woman on top of the mountains. The sun now gone gave way to a full moon which inu and ookami howled to sing good night as the sun's last rays gave way.

Brothers and sisters held hands and worked through the night to create the blessings, till dawn broke a holy power was born.

Into the breaking of a dawn, a swirl of colors as light as the wind wound their way up each god and goddess and spread their way to the main creator of their new gift, Jizo Bosatsu. Silver eyes had changed to a murky brown and blue hair fell black with the dawn's breeze.

The six figures left the same way they came into the breaking of a new light after a moment of graced silence and a maker's thought. All bowing respectfully to each other they turned and fell into the heavens.

Atop the mountain Jizo Bosatsu, now man like- instead of the woman he was before shifted down the mountain slower than he had come up embracing the peace of dawn. He thanked Amaterasu for the beauty of a new day and a new life.

Around his neck lay beads of color, the blessing of power they had created that would change the course of life. The grass wet with dew clung to his feet the closer he got to the village he had chosen to wish upon. As the protector of children, born and unborn alike he had needed this, so many had been plagued and the world did not need what these people were becoming, what these people were.

Farmer's lay out into the rice fields as small children welcomed him into the village so early into the morn. He slipped the beads off from around his neck, their colors bright and new, and went in search of the darkest soul he could find. Deep into the village a hut sat in innocence, and inside sat a couple, the man of at least twenty Summers and a young girl of fourteen Springs. Their malice spread from them and into the walls of their home.

A knock broke them of yelling in tangled tongues to come to the door. Jizo Bosatsu's eyes flashed to silver and his hair back to blue, still short and still in man form he crept into their home and gave them the beads, wrapping them together by their feet.

These two could not move, they could not speak but they listened to the whispers all at once.

"You are blessed by those which have gave you the water and breath of life. You are to be pure and honest, to be good and loyal. By the gods themselves you are give grace and a gift of holiness. You are to travel and teach and wander in search those who are to be like you and train them. " With these words the beads lit up a faint blue and purple, then green and yellow, only to settle into red and white. Now empty beads, strung with a red silk tie lay binding them. Their hearts filled with honor and compassion and all anger subsided into nothing.

"You will protect those who cannot protect themselves, and you will hold power should you use it in all these ways." With a small smile and a light heart Jizo Bosatsu took his leave and traveled to the mountain, leaving behind the red sash and a set of beads at their bed sides. At the very top he held hands at his sides and breathed deeply, welcoming the wind that carried him to his brethren.

The Western Territories would be the first to be blessed, by the two Jizo Bosatsu had left and stayed under his watchful eye while he cared for those who could not.

So became the village of greatness though small, of light and word of a holy priest and priestess graced themselves upon visitors far and wide only to return home to their Village of the Moon. Once a danger to the existence of humanity, a danger to themselves, they became their godsend.

An uproar of plagues would come and these two cured and taught all willing to listen. When demons began to terrorize and the two of them had grown into numbers none could count, they fought to protect those who could not protect themselves.

Once they could no longer teach and other's began to teach more throughout the land they retired back home to the center of their homely town next to the Western Mountains. Together they stayed in the Village of the Moon to care for the Temple that had been built.

Brother and sister turned their back to each other and married others. As they grew elderly and could no longer move they gave their prized treasures to their heirs of holy powers. Every other generations' oldest child would inherit them till the brother's lineage died out with a priestess named Midoriko, only the sister's line remained.

The blood of the first priestess survived into ages marked by no indication aside from being born of the moons silver eyes and the blue blanket night sky hair. Jizo and Amaterasu watched as the first blessed beings grew old and be reborn into others.

**End Chapter One. Prelude. **

**Review! Cause you like it, or because you hate the idea. **

**Let me know! -Because I want some input. This will take a while to write as I'm writing another story as well so please be patient with me. I promise, it'll be worth it. **

**Thank you. **


End file.
